Harsh Consiquences
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Experimental Fic...AU, Shanks' Life is turned upside down when he finds a stray in an alley...Shanks x Luffy and maybe Zoro x Luffy, rating may change later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: This happens to be a fic I'm experimenting with...(I may have to revise it a couple of times later on, it all depends I guess...) But this fic is more centered on Shanks x Luffy and maybe a bit of Zoro x Luffy too...(I'll see what I can do...) Suggestions are most welcome and apperciated! (But please no flames...) Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the show!

---

"Hmph…Filthy little urchins…" said a man with sleeked back hair and a scar across his face. He had his foot firmly planted on a small boy, pressing it into him little by little.

The little boy whimpered.

"Stop it!!!" the little boy's older brother shouted. He was being held back by the man's body guards. "We won't steal from you again! Just let us go!" The boys were homeless, no parents, all they had was each other, the older boy just couldn't bare losing his baby brother.

"Oh I don't think so…" the man said with a wicked grin. "You stole from me and now I'm going to steal from you…" with that the mans stepped down even harder.

The little boy cried out in pain.

The older boy glared. He then wriggled and managed to twist himself free. He then ran up to the man and slugged him hard in the stomach. When the man staggered back he reached down and helped his little brother up, they then ran away as fast as they could.

"Sir! Are you okay!?" asked one of his guards.

The man suddenly grinned. "Go after them, and bring them back…I have plans for those two…"

-10 Years Later…-

"There's one of the bastards! After him! Don't let him escape!"

Luffy ran as hard as he could. How could they have messed up so bad? Looking back behind him he saw his pursuers pull out guns.

BLAM!

Luffy fell helplessly from the rooftop.

"Luffy…!?" Ace said in shock.

"Ace? What happened?" spoke a voice from Ace's earpiece.

"I think Luffy's hurt!" Ace said with slight panic.

"Leave him."

"What!?"

"I said leave him!"

"I can't! He's my brother!" Ace protested.

Suddenly, more gunshots were heard.

Ace paled at the sound.

"It's too late for him…return now…or I'll kill you myself…"

Ace gave a sigh. "But what if Luffy's alive?"

""He should return on his own then…but if he's captured…..Then may God have mercy on his pathetic soul…I'll send you to kill him…"

Ace's eyes widened. "…………No…"

"Then you better hope he has been killed…Now return!"

Ace growled lowly and began to head off. _'Luffy…….please be alive…please just come back…'_

-Meanwhile…-

Luffy held his side as he agonizingly walked down the damp alleyway. He gritted his teeth as he felt the pain throb. The pain made his vision blur and his head spin. Finally he couldn't go on any further, leaning against a near by dumpster he slowly slid to the ground. The pain throbbed even more. Finally, Luffy slowly passed out.

-The next day…-

Shanks was walking out of his apartment with a bag of trash. He headed down the alleyway, stopping at the dumpster he noticed some cardboard sloppily piled next to it. "Huh…?" Shanks blinked, there was something odd. Crouching down a little, his eyes widened at what he saw. A scrawny, bloody hand. To say that the red haired man freaked out, would be a terrible understatement, curses and shouts flew about in a wild flurry as he waved his arms about like a chicken that was set ablaze.

-Later…-

Shanks sat in the waiting room of the local hospital, he was still a little shaken by what he had saw.

Suddenly a doctor walked up to him.

"How's the kid?" Shanks asked anxiously.

The doctor gave a sigh. "He's fine now…but we had a hell of a time with him…He's awake now, but he doesn't seem to remember who he is…"

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Amnesia?"

The doctor nodded. "He seems to have hit his head on something…he must've done that while running from who ever was shooting at him…"

Shanks then frowned. "Yeah…but who could've been shooting at him?"

"Don't know…He doesn't either…" The doctor said shaking his head. "He's awake right now if you want to talk to him…He's a nice enough kid…has one hell of an apatite…"

Although Shanks couldn't quite explain why, he now found himself sitting in a room with a lanky kid with messy black hair, big curious eyes, and the most confused look on his face. "Uh…hi…"

"……Hi…" The boy said, not quite making eye contact with Shanks, he looked like a little kid that was caught sneaking cookies from a cookie jar.

Shanks couldn't help but give a small laugh, for some reason the kid was just really cute.

The boy finally looked at him, even if only out of curiosity, it was a start none the less.

"…My name's Shanks." the red head said with a warm smile.

The boy began to feel more comfortable. "The doctor said that I have a bracelet with a name on it…they think it's mine…so I guess my name is Luffy…"

Shanks suddenly broke out into a laugh. "That's an odd name!"

Luffy pouted and gave a huff. "Well I like it…"

Shanks soon settled down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" Shanks then glanced at the boy's wrist, he could see the bracelet, it was an odd looking thing, and looked like it couldn't be taken off very easily. But something about it **did** seem a little fimilar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Luffy couldn't help but smile around this man, for some reason, he just felt really happy. "Thanks for helping me…"

"No problem kid…" Shanks said with a laugh. "So…did they tell you when your family is coming for you?"

"……….No…They can't get a proper I.D. on me…since I don't know my full name…"

Shanks blinked. "Well 'Luffy' isn't a very common name…so it shouldn't be that hard…."

"That's what they said too…so they're going to put me in foster care…" Luffy looked worried as he said this.

Shanks couldn't really blame him, the kid had already been through hell.

-Later that week…-

Luffy watched in awe as the buildings passed by the car window.

Shanks had no idea what possessed him to offer to take care of the kid. He glanced over to the curious bundle of energy sitting next to him. _'It wouldn't be too long before they find this kid's family, right? And he shouldn't be much trouble…right?'_

---

VTM: Chapter 1 is done! XD Not too bad I hope, now, for chapter 2! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything from One Piece!

---

"There…those don't seem be too bad…"

Luffy was dressed in some of Shanks' clothes, he didn't have any of his own yet.

"They're a little big but…I think they'll do for now…" Shanks said with a nod.

Suddenly Luffy's pants slipped down to his ankles. The poor boy's face went red with embarrassment.

Shanks' eyes went wide. "Uh…I hope…"

The next day Luffy was being driven to a large building, it was a high school. He looked back at Shanks curiously.

"I know you don't have any supplies yet, I'll pick you up some while I go shopping today, okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Okay…" He then turned to leave, only to trip over himself and fall face flat on the ground.

Shanks slumped and shook his head. The poor kid was going to have a very bad first day.

-Later…-

Shanks roamed up and down the store isles. He never thought shopping could honestly be this fun. In a way he figured this was probably how a parent felt. Giving a small chuckle he shook his head. He never thought himself as parent material before, it was kind of weird, but nice too. Shanks grinned to himself, maybe his luck was finally changing for the better. Just then, a shiver ran up his spine, he had the slight feeling he was being watched. Cautiously, Shanks looked over his shoulder, damn, it was those weird guys again. Call Shanks paranoid if you want, but he could've sworn those people were following him.

These people tried to blend in with the crowd, but Shanks could tell them apart easily, the fact was Shanks knew them, he had seen them in a job he had quit from not too long ago. Why the Hell were they harassing him like this?

Shanks sighed and tried to avoid them as best he could. He wasn't going to let them get to him, not when things were good for a change.

-Meanwhile, Shanks wasn't the only one with problems that day…-

"Run Chopper!" yelled a boy with curly, dark hair. He was being followed by a smaller boy with light brown hair, dark brown sweatshirt, pink shorts and a big, pink hat. The two dashed down the hallway, nobody dared try to help them, after all, they were being chased by Bellamy and his groupies,

"Usopp they're catching up!" Chopper cried.

Just then the two slammed right into Luffy, sending the boy crashing into the floor.

"Ugh!?" Luffy then caught the two by one of their legs before they could run off. "What's the big idea!?" Luffy said angrily.

"Oh no! We're in more trouble!" Chopper cried.

Luffy blinked. "Huh?"

Just then an irritating laugh filled the air.

Luffy looked over his shoulder and saw Bellamy grinning ear to ear. "Oi…thanks for catching those losers…now back off, I have a few things to teach those pipsqueaks…"

Luffy let go of Chopper and Usopp and got to his feet.

Bellamy began to make his way over to the two boys, his groupies now had them held in place so they couldn't run off.

Just then Luffy stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way scarecrow…" Bellamy half growled. "Unless you want me to teach you a lesson first…"

Luffy just stood there, and he didn't look like he was about to budge.

"Fine then…You asked for it you stupid little bastard…" Bellamy said while cracking his knuckles. He then threw a punch straight for Luffy's face.

Luffy quickly ducked down, and as he came up again he delivered a swift, strong punch to Bellamy's gut. To say that the boy had just been owned, was an understatement, he was downright humiliated in front of other students and his own groupies.

With Bellamy down Usopp and Chopper were set free and Bellamy's gang made a run for it.

Luffy gave a disappointed sigh. "Aw, he wasn't that tough at all…"

Usopp, Chopper, and students from all around stared in awe.

Luffy shrugged, and poked Bellamy with his foot. "Are you really done?" After receiving no answer he then turned around and walked off.

-Later…-

"Why are you guys following me?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"Are you kidding!? You took out Bellamy with one hit! It was amazing!" Usopp said excitedly.

"It was really cool!" Chopper said as he tried to keep up.

"Hmm…but…he wasn't that great…" Luffy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? He's one of the toughest bullies of the school!" Usopp explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Chopper said with a nod. "He'd always pick on Usopp and me…"

Luffy smiled. "Well I guess you don't have to worry anymore…"

"Yeah! Because as long as we hang out with you bullies will think twice before they pick on us!"

"That's not really what I meant…" Luffy said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well we're friends now so that's all that matters…" Chopper said with a grin.

Luffy blinked. "Friends? You want to be my friends?"

"Well yeah…you really helped us…and you seem really nice!" Chopper said grinning even more.

Luffy was quiet for a while, finally, a smile grew upon his lips. "Okay, then we're friends…"

Just then both Chopper and Usopp looked worried. With a raised eyebrow Luffy looked ahead and saw a boy dressed in a white shirt and black pants, he had a black bandana tied onto his forearm, and three earrings in his left ear.

"O-Oi…It's Zoro…" Usopp said uneasily.

Luffy blinked. "Who?"

"Zoro, he on the sword fighting team…he's the best in the school…" Chopper explained.

Luffy then grinned. "Hee, hee, hee…This could be fun…"

Zoro finally noticed them and began to walk over. "Oi…Are you Luffy?"

Luffy gave a smirk. "Yep."

Zoro then smirked. "I heard you're new here, and yet you're already the talk of the school…I hear you're pretty tough…"

Luffy merely grinned.

"It's hard to find good practice these days…" Zoro began. "Want to test your strength against mine? You might not use swords…but if the rumors are true I think you'll be just fine…"

Luffy's grin turned into a ready smirk. He had a feeling he was going to really enjoy this. He then took a deep breath and took a fighting stance.

Zoro was ready to draw his training swords when suddenly…

"No fighting on school grounds!" Shouted a voice out of nowhere, startling both boys.

Luffy stopped in his tracks and Zoro clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Greeeeeat…it's Tashigi…just what I **don't** need…" Zoro then glared at Luffy. "Look, let's meet back here at eight o' clock…got it?"

Luffy nodded. "Okay."

Zoro then smirked and ran off.

Just then Tashigi came running over, she stopped right in front of Luffy, but before she could talk she needed to catch her breath.

Luffy blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Are….Are you okay????"

"Y….yeah…" Tashigi then tried to regain a stern composure. "What were you and Zoro doing?"

"Uh…we were kinda going to fight…." Luffy said bluntly.

Tashigi nearly fell over. "No! You can't!"

"Huh? Why not? People seem to fight here all the time…" Luffy pointed out.

Tashigi shook her head. "But they're not supposed to! It's against the rules! They appointed me hall monitor to stop this sort of thing!"

"You don't seem to be doing a good job…" Luffy said bluntly.

Tashigi slumped. "I knooooow…." She said in a sad tone. Suddenly there was renewed fire in her eyes, she then pointed an accusing finger at Luffy. "But I caught you! So come on! It's to the principal's office for you!"

"W-Waaaait!" Chopper cried. " You can't do that to Luffy!"

"Huh?"

"Luffy helped us!" Chopper explained. "We were in some real trouble earlier with Bellamy!"

"Yeah!" Usopp joined in. "He got him good! I bet he'll think twice next time!"

Tashigi blinked confusedly. "Bellamy? **This **guy beat up **Bellamy**?" she said in shock.

"Yep!" the two boys said.

Tashigi suddenly got an idea. "Okay, the forget the trouble…I'll look it over this one time…but only under one condition…"

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Consider joining the hall monitors!" Tashigi said excitedly. "If you beat Bellamy without much trouble then you must be pretty strong! And we seriously **need** more people!"

Luffy gave a confused blink. "U-um…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??????" Tashigi begged. "Just think it over at least?"

"S-sure…" Luffy said while scratching the back of his head.

-Later…-

"So…did you have a nice time at school?" Shanks asked as he cooked spaghetti. It was one of the only things he could cook without messing up.

"Yeah, I got some really cool friends too…" Luffy said with a grin.

"Already, huh? Well that's great news…" Shanks said with a smile. In all honesty, he was really worried about Luffy, he wasn't sure if he'd had a harm time, especially with no memory. "Oh…by the way…I got you some new clothes and stuff…"

"Really!?" Luffy said excitedly. He jumped up and hugged the red haired man tightly.

Shanks couldn't help but laugh., he then ruffled Luffy's hair. This wasn't so bad, this was something he could get used to. But then, a dark little voice in the back of his head reminded him: _'But when they find his real family then you'll have to say goodbye…'_ Shanks knew that it was wrong, but that thought kind of made him sad, why was he getting so attached to this kid?

"Thank you so much!" Luffy then dashed off to his room (which was really Shanks' room, Shanks now slept on the couch) .

Shanks smiled. Even if this wasn't going to last long, they would just make the best of it.

Luffy looked through the new clothes that Shanks had gotten him. He was so happy, but for some reason, it felt like this was the first time he had ever gotten things like this, like it was the first time an adult was truly nice to him. It was then that he noticed a few tears had been trailing down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away. _'What was **that**…?'_ He blushed slightly, crying was the last thing he should be doing right now. Then suddenly something donned on him. "……….What's I supposed to be somewhere tonight…?????"

-Meanwhile…-

"Achoo!" Zoro sneezed as he wondered hopelessly through out the local park. "I should be reaching the school any minute now…" he said determinedly. Sadly for him, the school was on the **other** side of town.

---

VTM: Well that's all for now, I hope you like it! XD R&R! And please, no flames!


End file.
